implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
1985: Doomsday (History of Margovya)
The 1985 Doomsday or Doomsday of 1985 (or also known as Incident 991985) is an alternate turn of events diverging from the events of History of Margovya during the first administration of Former President , wherein instead of lifting the Martial Law three days after imposing it, she would push through with the dictatorship, therefore resulting into a worldwide nuclear war that lasted for seven years. Martial Law of 1985 On August 31, 1985, less than a year before the end of the term of Former President , she declared Martial Law due to rapidly growing protest rallies and civil violence and crime in the country. However, on September 2, the military groups threatened to attack the Margovyan Palace if Bulshitova wouldn't lift the declaration. The events of OTL Margovya would diverge on September 3 when instead of lifting the order, Bulshitova would announce on national television saying "We're not afraid of some military groups making me surrender to them", even adding a message to the leader of the military group, telling them to "Bring it on, and we'll watch your plans fail". After receiving the text message, , leader of the military group , gave Bulshitova until September 6 to change her mind and lift the order, or else they will really attack the Palace. September 6 ended, and Martial Law remained in power, and no attacks of military groups were experienced by the Palace or the ordinary Margovyan citizens. Pre-Doomsday Because of the "delayed" military attack, Bulshitova and the rest of the Margovyan Palace celebrated, despite of the warning of her adviser not to be too neglectful of what the opponents might do. Because of this, Vice President left office on September 7 and went back to being a schoolteacher. On the night of September 8, Bulshitova threw a huge party in the Margovyan Palace, inviting members of the Senate and House of Representatives. What she didn't know is that the terrorists are just about to let their plan unfold. On September 8 at 2321, something was heard from afar. Most politicians suspect the noise as an explosion, but President Bulshitova had her ears closed and continued enjoying the party. The "explosion" was heard five more times between 2325 and 2355, and was getting louder, making most senators and representatives go home because of terror, but Bulshitova still didn't worry about it. At 0003 on September 9, an explosion can be seen and heard if you're observing Margovya (particularly Ikulsk) from space. Apparently, the terrorists bombed the Ikulsk Nuclear Tower, killing over a hundred government officials, including Bulshitova, and over twenty thousand civilians. Doomsday 'First Part: Margovya and Latin America (1985-86)' An hour after the devastating shooting of the nuclear tower in Ikulsk, which destroyed the Margovyan Palace entirely, Remontadov placed the flag of the Remontadov Professional Gunners beside the ruins of the palace and declares himself the fifteenth President of Margovya. However, he was shot dead by an unknown assailant (rumored to either be , or ) right after declaring himself president. Seeing their leader dead, the Remontadov Professional Gunners declare nuclear war against the Margovyan Government. For over a year starting September 9, 1985, nuclear war went on, heavily devastating almost all parts of Margovya. From around January and February 1986, the war started affecting other parts of South America, as most of the Margovyan Army soldiers and military terrorist groups chose to fight outside Margovya to be able to gather foreign alliances. 'Second Part: Including U.S. and the Soviet Union (1986-88)' On October 18, 1986, seven armed aircraft from the Margovyan government were loaded with nuclear weapons, atomic bombs and explosives to be dropped in the headquarters of the Remontadov Professional Gunners in Godfriyevskaya, Sta. Conrada in an attempt to end the year-old nuclear war. However, the opponents seemed to have found out about the plot, so the terrorist group outsmarted the government by sending them to different places, passing them off as the "new headquarters" location of the RPG. Two of the air-crafts were sent to Russia, particularly Moscow and Anadyr, while the remaining five were sent to different states in the USA, particularly Texas, Minnesota, California, Florida and Washington D.C. On October 20, the attacks were made, devastating all the said locations. Due to the failed attacks brought about by the government, Presidents of the US and of the USSR declared their respective nations' participation in the nuclear war against the Margovyan Government on October 24 and November 2, 1986, respectively. For another year and a half, the war went on, this time with the United States and the Soviet union against the Margovyan Government, and the scope of the battle expanded into North America, Russia, and in some places in Europe such as Lithuania, Estonia, Finland and Bulgaria. However, later on, the war will worsen and later include the rest of the world, thereby resulting into literal "Doomsday". 'Third Part: Worldwide Doomsday (1988-91)' On April 19, 1988, during an aerial combat against Margovya above South East Asia and the Pacific Ocean, a US aircraft was about to fall out due to overload. To prevent the aircraft from falling, they "properly disposed" all their nuclear weapons "somewhere" and went back to their base to gather more equipment. On the next day, the US war base in Svolochyville, Opula was bombed by the Philippine Forces, as the US Forces dropped their weapons on Mindanao, a super-region in the said nation. On April 21, the US declared war on the Philippines. On June 24, 1988, the Remontadov Professional Gunners failed on an attempt to shoot a cannon at a Philippine Army base in South Cotabato and instead, it hit a Chinese vessel traveling to Spratly Islands near Palawan. After much investigations by the Chinese officials, it was proven that the RPG has done the act, and therefore China declared war on Margovya. On late 1988, other countries from Asia, including Taiwan, India, Iraq and Iran started participating in the nuclear war and as 1989 entered, Europe forces joined as well, making this a "worldwide doomsday". Although none of Africa joined the war, the continent was often used as battlefield in the warfare due to the racist belief of the US that "their faces won't turn dark if it were exposed to explosion". For the next three years, the whole world was in nuclear war, thus it being considered World War III. 'Fourth Part: End of the Nuclear War (1991-92)' On January 18, 1991, while undergoing sex change at a local clinic in Canberra, Australia, was interrupted by the Margovyan and Russian Forces attacking each other with nuclear weapons outside the clinic, her operation thereby resulting into an epic fail (as in her "organ" exploded). Due to this, she decided to gather her own forces to finally end the five-year-old war. Months later, shortly after the fall of the Soviet Union, Cortesova and her forces started threatening different nations, saying that she and her forces will kill them and/or attack their countries if they continued with the war. As a result, most nations quitted participation in the nuclear war. On 1992, Cortesova finally got the US to surrender and quit participation in the war. The nuclear war eventually went back into being a nationwide battle, until Cortesova killed RPG leader Kiril Oslanov and acting Margovyan President Robert Elemat on August 23, 1992, officially ending nuclear war. After the war finally ended, Cortesova started to proclaim herself as "an angel sent by God to stop the seven-year-long war. On August 27, she proclaimed herself as the fifteenth President of Margovya. Post-Doomsday ''Hellish Margovya'': Doomsday Version On August 27, 1992, Cortesova assumed presidency and declared herself the fifteenth President of Margovya, and added additional titles such as "Most Beautiful President", "Dictator of all Dictators", "Dictator For Life", "Beauty, Brains and Brawn of Margovya", "Apocalyptic Angel", "The Abyssal Messiah", etc. During Cortesova's reign as dictator, Margovya was under Martial Law, or as Cortesova calls it, "Cortesova Regime". Military officers surrounded the whole of Margovya and looked out for terrorist and military group members. upon taking office on August 27, 1992, Cortesova started "redecorating" Margovya into a "pink heaven", according to Cortesova. She painted the Margovyan Palace a shade of pink between fuchsia and carnation, which she calls "abyssal pink", and placed pictures of her in various outfits (and also pictures of her naked) all over the Margovyan Palace and the national roads of Margovya, including the two major expressways. Because of this, over one thousand road accidents have been reported to have occurred in the roads of Margovya everyday. Severe criminal punishments such as death penalty and corporal punishment were imposed by Cortesova during the late 1990's. Also during this period, Army officials started accusing ordinary civilians as members of the Remontadov Professional Gunners or any other military terrorist groups. Because of this, more civilians than terrorists were sentenced to death via electric chair, hanging, lethal injection, firing squad, crucifixion, and/or burning at the stake. In summary, violence reigned Margovya during Cortesova's term, and the country's economy, tourism, appearance, and dignity went down. On 1998, Cortesova changed most of the Margovyan national symbols, including the flag (from the OTL Margovya flag to OTL Sta. Conrada Flag), anthem (from "Three Races, One Goal" to "Narito Ako", Cortesova version) and hero (from to Cortesova herself). Even the media and film industry did not survive the "wrath" of Cortesova. Starting from 1998 until Cortesova was forced to lift the martial law in January 19, 2000, she took control of all theaters, producers, and the Margovyan National Pictures herself, and forced all theaters nationwide to show only her films, including One Sex at a Time, I Want Godofredo, and Chemistry in the Room. In short, the period from 1992 to 2000 was dubbed by most Margovyan citizens as Hellish Margovya or The Real Margovyan Doomsday. This inspired most politicians to revolt against the injustice that was ruling Margovya for almost a decade. 'Coup of 2000' On January 6, 2000, after a regular senate session, Ruma Dumayev, who became Senate President, had a secret meeting with the thirty members of the Senate and some members of the House of Representatives, many of those were immediate relatives of prominent Margovyans who died in battle or during the Cortesova Regime, including , and . They talked about how they are going to revolt against Cortesova to finally end her regime. On the days that followed, the Senate and Congress Alliance (SCA) either killed, or blackmailed/bribed Army officials to side to them, until they finally had enough soldiers to make Cortesova surrender. On January 11, Dumayev and the rest of the Alliance had the Margovyan Palace surrounded, and attacked the highest-ranking military officials until Cortesova was forced to lift the Martial Law, on one condition: Dumayev beat her in a snap elections. On January 19, 2000, the Cortesova-Dumayev snap elections were held, where Cortesova and her running mate Vladimir Makarov compete against Dumayev and his running mate . The results of the election were announced on February 2, 2000 proclaiming Cortesova and Makarov as President and Vice President, respectively. However, a quick investigation by the Margovyan National Police was conducted, and it was discovered that most of the people who voted for Cortesova and Makarov were registered deceased voters, the evidence being proven true right after the official list of voters, which included , , and was revealed in public. Because of this, Cortesova and Makarov were disqualified. When they tried to protest, they were suddenly fetched by a chopper headed for New York, USA, finally ending the Cortesova dictatorship on February 4, 2000. 'Most Recent Years' ATL changes on Margovyan History Important People in History Susana Bulshitova (April 30, 1945 - September 9, 1985; aged ), who, in this alternate history, wouldn't consider lifting the Martial Law she declared on August 31, 1985, would be one of the the first among the casualties of the nuclear war between the military groups and the Margovyan Government, thereby dying on September 9, 1985 at the age of forty instead of living up to the present day. Since Bulshitova died before she even finished her first administration, there will no longer be a second administration from 1992 to 1999; instead it will be occupied by during her reign as dictator. Gavril Remontadov (November 21, 1962 - September 9, 1985; aged ), instead of continuing to protest for civil rights on Margovya until 1987 when he surrendered to President , and then receiving a presidential pardon from on 2002, would bomb the Ikulsk Nuclear Tower on September 9, 1985, killing then-president , and would eventually declare himself the fifteenth president of Margovya. However, he would be considered unofficial since no government official would recognize him as president, and that he would be shot dead about fifteen minutes after declaring himself president. Baba Filitov (born June 7, 1955; age ) would leave office as Vice President on September 7, 1985 due to dismay regarding President Susana Bulshitova's decision on the threats given by the Remontadov Professional Gunners on the bombing of the Margovyan Palace, therefore he would not assume presidency on 1986 and would remain a high school teacher in Sergei Eisenstein Film Academy until 1993, when he started to oppose the dictatorship of Conrada Cortesova. Conrada Cortesova (January 11, 1957 - September 11, 2001; aged ), instead of becoming Senate President on 1992, would assume dictatorship after nuclear war ended on August 27, 1992, and will reign as Dictator of Margovya until she was overthrowned by on February 4, 2000. On the said date, she will be fetched by a chopper en route to New York, USA, signifying the end of her reign in Margovya. During her stay in New York, Cortsova settled in Lower Manhattan and worked on a local restaurant near the World Trade Center. She was among the casualties of the 9/11 attacks on the Twin Towers on September 11, 2001. Robert Elemat (September 12, 1942 - August 23, 1992; aged ), instead of remaining a Senator until retirement on 1995, would become Acting President of Margovya after Bulshitova's death on September 9, 1985 and would become the main representative of the Margovyan Government in the nuclear war. However, on August 23, 1992, he was killed by Conrada Cortesova, who assumed presidency and proclaimed herself dictator. Ruma Dumayev (born September 9, 1950; age ), would become Senate President by 1992 right after Cortesova assumed presidency. His term would last for seven and a half years until he led the coup of 2000 that will lead to the impeachment and exile of Cortesova. He will then assume presidency on February 4, 2000, and will remain in power until February 4, 2003. Iosef Dimakulanov (born May 25, 1935; age ), instead of staying as a Senator and later on becoming Senate President on 2001, would became Vice President right after Cortesova's departure. He will later assume presidency right after Ruma Dumayev retire from politics on February 4, 2003. He would remain in power for one term until February 4, 2006, after which his Vice President, , would take over. Since he won the 2003 Elections against , he would not succumb to heart failure and therefore, would live up to the present day. He is now years old. Gennady Elemat (born November 18, 1975; age ) would be fighting against Cortesova's dictatorship from 1993, at age 17, to give justice for the death of his father in 1992. He would be elected Senator on 1996, Senate President on February 4, 2000, and would serve for one term as Vice President from 2003 to 2006. On February 4, 2006, he would be elected as the eighteenth president of Margovya, and since Ruma Dumayev did not amend the Constitution on 2000, Elemat would be elected for a third term on February 4, 2012 and would remain in power until 2015. / / Iosef Pankavuranov (born April 28, 1952; age ), Anatoly Baychenko (born April 29, 1949; age ), and Yulian Markovsky (born June 5, 1951; age ), directors and producers by profession, instead of assuming the position of vice president on 1986, 1989 and 1993, respectively, would retire from politics during the nuclear war and focus on their collaboration film on 1988 that was cancelled in OTL Margovya. From 1992, the three would focus on producing films which are centered against the Cortesova dictatorship. Other Notable People Some notable people who made history in OTL Margovya may or may not have contributed to Margovyan politics after the doomsday that occurred on September 9th, 1985. , who became senator on 1981 would resign from his position on September 8, 1985, along with seven more seated senators during that period. However, on 2000, he re-entered the Senate and ran for presidency on 2003 but lost to . Because Antonov did not become president in the first place, would have never entered politics and would have just pursued her singing and acting career. and would have never entered Margovyan politics as the country's most influential political terrorists, and therefore political violence would never have entered Margovya. , who became vice president during the term of Ruma Dumayev, would have never entered politics in 1987 due to the ongoing war, and instead would just focus on pursuing his career as director and producer. , one of 's closest friends in the political world, who was killed in 2007 by Vilyelmo Dumayev, would have been Elemat's running mate and vice president from 2006 to 2012, after which , then Governor of Viktoriyovskaya, would become Elemat's vice president for his third term and would remain in office until 2015. Other important people in Margovyan modern politics who were not mentioned would stay in their current positions in the OTL Margovyan politics. Political Decisions and Issues Constitution On September 1, 1992, Conrada Cortesova would amend the country's constitution in accordance with the Martial Law. From 1992 to 2000, Margovya will follow the 1992 Cortesova Constitution, after which succeeding president Ruma Dumayev would revert it back to the original Independence Day Constitution. Since Dumayev did not revise the original constitution on February 5, 2000, presidents who would be elected after his time can still serve the country for three terms or nine years. In addition, instead of April 6, the inauguration day will be moved to February 4th based on the inauguration of as president, and from first Monday of March (February 29 in leap years) of the inaugural year, the elections will be moved to the Monday following the third Sunday of December (Possible dates: December 16 to 22) of the year before the inaugural year. (Meaning that the next elections will be taking place on December 22, 2014, and the inauguration will take place on February 4, 2015. Political Violence Political violence and terrorism which is ongoing and still growing in Margovyan politics was originally brought about by Former President . However, since Antonov would not become president to succeed Dumayev, political violence will not arise in Margovya and thus, the country will focus on rebuilding itself after the devastating Cortesova Regime. Notable Crimes, Battles and Controversies On October 14, 1994, started the infamous Arbayskaya State University Shootout, which left over 700 people dead. Based on the aftermath of the shootout, Ulyanov was arrested in early 1995, but was released a few days later, following a series of trials, in which his case climbed up to the Margovyan House of Justices on 1997, until the final decision made by Chief Justice was to declare Ulyanov guilty of over 700 counts of homicide resulting from self-defense, and his punishment was to give a payment of m50,000 to the families of every person who died in the shootout, and the said process ended in late 2000, a year before the release of the 2001 film , which is all about the life of Ulyanov and the events that happened before the shootout. However, since Margovya is under Martial Law by in 1994, Ulyanov would not be acquitted from the shootout like in OTL Margovyan history, but he would undergo a series of trials from 1994 to 1995, until the court, by the order of the military officials, would declare Ulyanov guilty of over 700 counts of murder, and he therefore would be sentenced to death via electric chair on April 12, 1996. Billion-Margot Pork Barrel Scam of 1991 and 1997 Media Aside from the politics and current events, the media community will also be affected by the doomsday. Several films and TV shows that were released in OTL Margovya would not exist in ATL 1985: Doomsday. For example, since died in 1985, she would not be dubbed as The Margovyan Vogue in mid-1986, and therefore the 2008 film Birth of the Mrgovyan Vogue would not be put into production. Also, since Timofey Ulyanov, the mastermind of the 1994 Arbatskaya State University Shootout, would be sentenced to death in 1995, the 2001 film would probably be released earlier (maybe 1998 or 1999), and the story will close at the end of the film, therefore the sequels and will not be put into production, as well. Aside from the OTL Margovyan films that would not be released in 1985: DD, there are also films that does not exists in OTL Margovya but exists in this timeline, including the 2005 film La Mujer (??) Caudillo de Margovya, which is about the life of Conrada Cortesova and how she spent her reign as dictator of Margovya. Others List of Presidents and Vice Presidents After 1985 This is the official list of presidents of Margovya starting 1985 when the doomsday occurred. Instead of having twenty presidents over twenty-one presidencies, Margovya would have had only eighteen (plus two unofficial presidents), and instead of twenty-five, the country would have had only twenty-one vice presidents. List of Presidents List of Vice Presidents Category:Margovya Category:Politics (History of Margovya) Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:War Category:The World Category:Military Category:Althistception (History of Margovya)